Love Live in Night Club
by Yuiri Uchiha
Summary: Tentang sebuah SMA khusus perempuan di Tokyo yang harus ditutup dikarenakan Yayasan bangkrut. Membuat para siswi berjuang untuk menyelamatkan sekolah dengan bekerja di klub malam bagaiamana nasib para siswi tersebut?/inspirited by Cabasuka Gakuen.


Love, Live in Night Club

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Kishimoto-sensei. Author hanya meminjam.

Summary: Tentang sebuah SMA khusus perempuan di Tokyo yang harus ditutup dikarenakan Yayasan bangkrut. Membuat para siswi berjuang untuk menyelamatkan sekolah dengan bekerja di klub malam bagaiamana nasib para siswi tersebut?/inspirited by Cabasuka Gakuen.

Pairing : SasuSaku/ShikaTema/SaIno/NejiTen/NaruHina

Rated : M

Jepang adalah negara maju pertama di Benua Asia dengan peradaban industri Teknologi, Pemerintahan dan pendidikan. Namun, dibalik itu semua tidak semua pendidikan di Jepang memiliki reputasi yang baik. Salah satunya adalah Konoha Jyogakuen. SMA Konoha adalah SMA putri khusus yankee. Sekolah ini juga disebut sebagai Sekolah dengan reputasi terburuk.

"Sekolah ini akan ditutup" ucap Oujou – sensei sambil menundukkan wajahnya kebawah. Tak lupa kedua tangannya juga saling meremas menggambarkan kegelisahannya saat ini.

Gadis dengan surai pirang panjang itu membelalakkan matanya sambil menatap sang kepala sekolah dengan wajah tak percaya. "Apa maksudnya Oujou – sensei?" ucap Ino.

"Yayasan Sekolah bangkrut. Aku sudah berusaha agar sekolah ini tetap ada. Namun, pemilik sekolah ini sudah menyerah karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi." lanjut Oujou-sensei sambil terus memandang kebawah. Tentu saja, walaupun beliau adalah kepala sekolah beliau tidak akan berani melawan pra Yankee.

"L-lalu bagaimana nasib para siswi sekolah ini?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo. Salah seorang anggota Kunoichi yang bernama Hinata. Diantara semua anggota Kunoichi, hanya Hinata yang memiliki sikap kalem.

Sementara itu Oujou – sensei tampak ragu menjawab hal tersebut. Tentu saja pertanyaan adalah pertanyaan yang paling ditakutinya. Jika dia tidak menjawab dengan hati – hati maka wajahnya adalah taruhannya. "Kalian akan dipindahkan ke sekeolah lain. Tapi semua sekolah yang direkomendasikan tidak menerima. Karena banyak Yankee disisni"

"JANGAN BERCANDA.", bentak seorang gadis bercepol dua sambil menendang kursi. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah oujou – sensei dan mencengkram kerah baju sang kepala sekolah. Hal ini sudah ia prediksikan terjadi.

Temari yang paling senior melihat itu segera melepas pegangan TenTen pada kerah baju kepala sekolah. "sudahlah Tenten. Lepaskanlah. Tetapi, Kami semua sudah berusaha menaiki tangga untuk mencapai Kunoichi." sambung gadis pirang berkucir empat dengan nada tenang.

Tiba – tiba seorang gadis berambut pink datang dan menyahut.

"Itu takkan terjadi." sahut gadis bersurai pink yang merupakan presiden Kunoichi. Semua orang di ruangan itu tersentak. Dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia dengan tenang berjalan menuju singgasananya dan duduk sambil menahutkan kedua jarinya. "Karena aku akan terus membuat Konoha selalu ada. Oh ya, berapa biayanya?", lajutnya.

"Haruno-san. Kau tidak akan mampu." Kata Oujou – sensei.

"Meskipun kita kerja sambilan." Ucap Temari.

"Maka dari itu aku mengundurkan diri" ucap Sakura sambil melemparkan surat pengunduran dirinya dikursi singgasananya.

Hal ini membuat semua orang diruangan itu membelalakkan matanya atas pernyataan Sakura. "Haruno – san. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya oujou – sensei.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kemudian menjawab. "Tentu saja, GokuKura"

"GOKUKURA?" pekik semua orang disana.

Para siswi Konoha kemudian pergi menemui pemilik Gokukura, Hatake Kakashi. Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan di klub yang belum dibuka. Sakura melihat kesekeliling mencari pria bermasker yang kemarin baru saja ditemuinya. Namun sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu namun belum ada tanda – tanda munculnya pria berambut keperakan.

Temari yang sudah mulai merasa jengkel karena menunggu bertanya ke Sakura. "Sudah setengah jam kita menunggu. Aku sudah mulai bosan" kata Temari sampai mendudukan dirinya di Sofa beludru.

"Benar juga, padahal perjalan kemari saja kita sudah memakan waktu setengah jam. Kalo dipikir – pikir kita sudah membuang waktu satu jam" ucap Tenten.

"Aku yakin disini tempatnya. Dia menuliskan alamatnya mengarah kemari.", kata Sakura. Sakura juga tak habis pikir dengan pria itu atau jangan – jangan Sakura sudah ditipu. Awas saja kalau pria itu berani menipunya maka Sakura akan meninjunya sampai ke dimensi lain.

"Lalu apa yng harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Izumi dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tentu saja, menungu. BAKA!", teriak kurotsuchi ditelinga Izumi dengan suara keras. Bahkan dari luar terdengar suara sekelompok burung terbang seakan takut dengan suara tersebut.

"Hish..tidak perlu berteriak juga kan.", kata Izumi yang tengah mengusap telinganya. Diantara semua anggota Team Kebab, Kurotsuchi memang angota dengan suara yang paling suka berteriak. Justru itulah kehebatannya. Karena lawanya akan merasakan kesakitan.

"Urusai yo. Jangan bertengkar disini.' lerai Matsuri sebagai ketua Team Kebab. Mereka menunggu sambil duduk disofa bewarna merah. Sebagian juga ada yang duduk di meja.

"Ah... sampai kapan kita akan menunggu?" desah Shion. Sambil mengipas – ngipaskan kertas dilehernya.

"Ohaiyou Gozaimasu." suara seorag pria berambut perak dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Tak lupa dengan masker yang selalu setia terpasang menutupi wajahnya.

"Pagi? Kau tidak lihat, tuan. Ini sudah jam sebelas siang." kesal gadis berambut coklat pendek yang bernama Mirai.

"Oh. Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, konichiwa" ralat pria bernama Kakashi Hatake.

Ino yang sudah tidak sabar karena sudah sejak tadi menunggu, mengepalkan tanganya dan bersiap menonjok wajah tanpa dosa Kakashi. Namun, belum sampai tanganya mendarat diwajah Kakashi tiba – tiba ada sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ternyata sang ketua menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah. Mulai sekarang kita akan bekerja sama dengannya. Jadi, jangan sembarang menonjok atau kita akan kehilangan pekerjaan" ucap Sakura dengan nada tenang.

"Ah. Maafkan aku tadi terlambat karena mengurus klub yang satunya lagi" ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan mata yang menyipit.

"Klub y- yang satunya lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah project pertamaku. Sebelumnya aku memiliki sebuah klub yang bernama Icha Icha Fuku dan klub pertamaku cukup laris" jelas Kakashi.

'Kalau begitu, kakashi – san sudah memilki nama sebagai pemilik Club yang sudah dikenal. Tak kusangka, ternyata Sakura menemukan orang yang tepat' kata Temari didalam hati.

"Oh ya. Mulai sekarang klub ini berubah menjadi Gokukura Flower" ujar Kakashi

"Memang sebelumnya nama Club ini apa?" tanya sasame gadis berambut oranye yang ditutupi dengan topi.

"Sebelumnya nama pertama Club ini adalah Gokukura Aquarium. Karena para gadis disini adalah ikannya yang akan dipancing oleh pelanggan. Karena ikan – ikan sudah menghilang maka aquariumnya menjadi kosong. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengganti nama" jelas Kakashi. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kertas yang berisi daftar nama para siswi Konoha.

"Kalian akan menggunakan nama genji selama bekerja disini"

"Nama genji?" tanya Ino

"Nama genji adalah nama panggung untuk kalian"

"Apa harus menggunakan yang seperti itu?" tanya Shizuka.

"Hn. Akan kubacakan nama genji kalian"

Sakura/Sakura

Temari/Akasia

Hinata/Himawari

TenTen/Jasumin

Ino/Ajisai

Matsuri/CHUURIPPU/Tulip

Kurotsuchi/KuroBara

Shion/ShiroBara

Izumi/Ran

Ayame/Ayame

Mirai/Yuri

Shizuka/Daria

Sasame/Tsubaki

"Itu adalah nama genji lain kalian" ujar kakashi sambil melipat kertas yang dibacanya tadi. "Kalian akan membutuhkan kartu nama ini. Tulis nomor telfon kalian disini" lanjutnya sambil membagikan kartu nama bergmabrkan nama genji masing –masing.

"Aku tidak mau terus – menerus ditelfon pelanggan" desah Temari.

"Kalian akan miliki dua nomor. Jika salah satu nomor klian sedang tidak aktif, katakan saja kalau kalian baru bangun tidur"

"Itu akan membuat kita terlihat sedang berbohong. Aku benci kepura – puraan" ucap Ino sambil membuang muka. Sementara yang lain setuju dengan ucapan si Ratu Gosip.

"Kalian mengatakan hal itu karena kalian masih tabu dengan pekerjaan ini. Seseorang akan membantu kalian. Keluarlah" ucapnya sambil menjitikan jari.

Dari arah pintu masuk keluarlah sosok wanita berjalan dengan anggun bersurai ungu digelung mengenakan dress purple. Bagian dadanya terbuka memperlihatkan bentuk indahnya serta bagian bawah dressnya membelah memperlihatkan paha dan kaki jenjangnya dan punggung putih mulusnya yang terekspos sempurna.

"YUGAO – SAN ?" Pekik semua gadis yang berada disana. Tak disangka ternyata mereka bertemu dengan pendahulunya di Gokukura.

"Konichiwa. Kiku desu" ucap Yugao sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Yugao – san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata. Seraya memandang seniornya dengan tidak percaya.

"Setelah aku lulus dari konoha, aku memutuskan masuk kedunia Gokukura. Karena mendengar Kakashi membantu Konoha, maka aku juga memutuskan untuk ikut turun tangan" jawab Yugao.

"Yugao adalah pemenang Gokukura Sousenkyou selama tiga tahun berturut – turut" ucap Kakashi sambil merangkul Yugao.

"Karena kalian adalah Yankee Konoha. Ini adalah perjuangan antara gadis Gokukura. Maka jangan sampai kalah" ujar Yugao sembari menyemangati mereka. Yang disahuti dengan anggukan yakin dari mereka.

"Aku akan mengajari kalian. Maito – san!" panggil Yugao pada seseorang. Dengan segera munculah pria berambut mangkok mengenakan pakaian pelayan sambil mengangkan jempolnya. "AKU DISINI. MAITO GUY SI PRIA DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA" ucapnya dengan semangat.

Sedangkan semua orang disana memandang Guy dengan tatapan aneh minus Kakashi dan Yugao yang melihat Guy seakan sudah terbiasa.

"Aku akan mengajari kalian menjadi gadis yang cantik dan anggun"

"Kami tidak suka diatur. Uh, aku mulai kesal" kesal TenTen dengan nada frustasi sembari menepuk jidatnya.

"hey – hey dia mulai kesal" ketika rungan itu mulai bising karena membicarakan gadis bercepol yang mulai kesal. "Iya. Dia mulai kesal" Ucap beberapa orang diruangan itu.

"SHEKARASHIKA. Suka atau tidak kalian harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak para pelanggan akan kabur karena sifat Yankee kalian"

"Ikuti ucapanku. Selamat datang..." ucap Guy dengan nada manja.

"Selamat datang..." ucap para gadis Gokukura. Namun bukanya mengucapkan dengan lembut atau manja, mereka malah mengucapkannya seakan membentak.

"Ayo, ulangi lagi" ucap Guy dengan semangat.

Mereka terus mengulangi ucapan 'selamat datang'. Sementara itu Kakashi duduk disudut ruangan ambil meminum Wine dan menyaksikan usaha para yankee untuk berubah dengan pandangan tertarik.

Yugao duduk diatas meja yang berada didepan Kakashi. "Aku ingin tahu. Atas motif apa kau kau menolong mereka?"

"Tidak ada"

"Tidak ada?"

"Mata itu. Mata itu memperlihatkan betapa gigihnya mereka mempertahankannya" Ucapnya sambil menuangkan wine miliknya.

"Kalau semua sudah selesai. Siapa yang akan kau tiduri?" ucap Yugao yang sudah berada disamping Kakashi dan berniat menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kakashi. Namun belum sampai kepalanya sampai dibahunya Kakashi, Kakashi keburu pergi. Yugao melihat itu dengan pandangan sedikit sebal.

"Dasar. Pria nakal" ucapnya dengan nada lembut namun mengandung sedikit rasa kekesalan.

Dilain tempat tepatnya disebuah Club malam bernama Icha Icha Tattoo. Tangah ramai pelangam. Klub ini termasuk klub favorit bagi para lelaki pebisnis yang sudah paruh baya hingga pria muda yang lajang.

"silahkan anggurnya." kata seorang gadis berpakaian bernama Karin yang bergelayut manja dilengan seorang milyuner yang usianya bisa dibilang kakek-kakek. Disampingnya terdapat dua gadis lainnya dengan pkaian tidak kalah minimnya yakni Sara dan Tayuya. Mereka disebut Akagumi. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena warna rambut mereka, merah.

"oh iya. Senju-san, kalau ada klub baru. Apakah anda masih setia dengan kami?", tanya Tayuya.

"Katanya Kakashi-san mendirikan klub baru untuk bersaing dengan kita.", sambung Sara yang tengah memainkan rambutnya.

"Benarkah. Aku tidak akan selingkuh kok, tenang saja" ucap lelaki berambut hitam panjang sambil mengelus rambut Tayuya. Tayuya yang dielus rambutnya berada diatas angin seakanyakin sang kakek itu akan melakukan kegiatan 'after' bersamanya.

Sementara itu di meja bar terlihat seorang pria berambut kperakan tengah meneguk anggur miliknya. Tentu saja masker yang biasa menutupi wajahnya, ia tinggalkan memperlihatkan paras yang mampu membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut.

Rin yang melihat Kakashi sudah berada ditempat bertemu mereka menghampiri Kakashi dan mengambil posisi duduk disamping Kakashi. Kakashi melihat Rin yang berada disampingnya. Mengamati rin dari bawah sampai atas. Seperti biasa, Rin jika akan bertemu dengan Kakashi ia akan mengenakan Kimono dan rambutnya yang digelung.

Rin adalah bintang utama di Icha Icha Tattoo. Rin adalah cinta pertama Kakashi sebelum Kakashi bertemu dengan Yugao. Rin juga saingan Yugao baik dalam kepopuleran maupun cinta.

"Apa benar kau kembali membak Gokukura?" tanya Rin tanpa ragu. Karena ia dengar Kakashi kembali meletakkan Yugao di Gokukura.

"Hn. Aku bukan hanya kembalimembukanya. Tapi aku juga mengganti nama Gokukura menjadi Gokukura Flower" jawab Kakashi.

"Begitu ya. Kau juga meletakkan Yugao disana, kan?"

"Bisakah kita akhiri pembicaraan ini? Aku ingin melakukan after" Sepertinya Kakashi sedang jenuh dengan hari ini.

"Baiklah. Kesini" ucap Rin mengalah dan menuju kearah sebuah kamar dan mereka menghabiskan malam mereka hingga mentari menyapa.

TBC.

Hai minna. Maaf ya bahasa masih ambradul, gaje, bnyak typo soalnya masih baru. Masih perlu banyak belajar nulis lagi. Fic ini terinspirasi dari drama Cabasuka Gakuen, mungkin sebagian udah tau. Kurang lebih ceritanya hampir samalah disini.

Oh ya kalo di MajiGaku atau Cabasuka. Klub terkuat adalah Rappapa kalo disini author pakenya Kunoichi. Habis bingung mau dikasih nama apa pengennya sih Akatsuki, tapi Akatsuki bakal muncul di Chap berikutnya.

Terus soal nama klub di drama namanya CabaKura atau Cabasuka Kurabu diganti jadi GokuKura atau Gokuroku Kurabu yang artinya Klub Surga. Dan nama genjinya yang di drama namanya ikan diganti jadi nama bunga.

Udah segini aja deh


End file.
